


Into the Ocean

by GayGarfield



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angry Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Discussion of Abortion, Drugs, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fighting, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Servant, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Protective Xanxus (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Superbi Squalo is So Done, Unresolved Tension, Violence, mafia, so is byakuran, xanxus is a cunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGarfield/pseuds/GayGarfield
Summary: When things become too much, Squalo leaves.
Relationships: Byakuran/Superbi Squalo, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Superbi Squalo & Xanxus, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36





	Into the Ocean

Prologue

Panting could be heard throughout the room, mixing and melding with the faint sounds of a mafia family at work. They moved like a colony of ants, oblivious to the slick popping sound that accompanied their daily rhythm as Xanxus pulled his softening member out of his second in command. A slight grunt that ended in a sigh was his only response. They lay side by side, skin hot and sweaty, lungs desperately seeking air.

It was a relatively new occurrence, the whole sex between them. They had always played at it, tested the waters until the bastard got frozen for eight years. Squalo himself had often thought about what sex with his boss would be like. So much rage and power, it made him feel strange, like he was the prey for once. ‘Well now I know how it feels, I guess.’ He thought to himself, as he looked at the dark man beside himself. He didn’t dwell too much on any thought that tried to accompany that realization. Not yet.

Squalo turned on his side making sure to put his hair behind him, and rested his head on Xanxus’ broad chest, nestling in the crook of his arm, letting go a sigh of content.

The shark’s feelings of satisfaction and happiness lasted for about two seconds as the tanned don shrugged Squalo away, “Fuck off, I’m not in the mood to put up with that shit.” Xanxus murmured as he turned his back to Squalo and pulled the blankets up.

“What do you mean ‘that shit’?” Squalo asked angrily, sitting up. His hair fell and cascaded all around him like a white waterfall, and when Xanxus turned his head to look at the skinny man, he had to admit to himself that Squalo was beautiful. But he could also admit that he was a loud annoying bitch.

“You know what I mean,” Xanxus sneered, “All that cuddling crap, you’re not a God damn woman puttana.” In truth Xanxus more or less didn’t like holding his rain guardian because it choked his brain in the most intimidating way.

Squalo gave him his best death glare, his fiery temper rearing its ugly head. “So you can shed blood with me on the battle field but you can’t hold me?” Squalo gritted through his teeth and clenched his real hand to avoid decking his boss. “This is getting really old Xanxus.”

“I don’t give a shit what you want.” Xanxus retorted, his voice becoming low and dangerous. ‘Who’s the shark think he is to talk to me like that?’ Xanxus thought, glaring at Squalo. “I’m the boss not you, fucking piece of trash.” The dark Italian shouted, reaching out and grabbing his guardian’s arm pulling him dangerously close. “If you didn’t want to play by my rules then you shouldn’t have vowed yourself to me.” 

“When I swore myself to you it was because you weren’t afraid of anything you stupid cunt!” Squalo yelled, his voice becoming louder and louder as he ranted; it almost became a presence itself. “Fuck if I knew back then that you can’t even handle a relationship, can’t even handle yourself! It’s pathetic. I wouldn’t have... I would have joined horse face because even that-”

“I wish you did! You could have stayed with that worthless loser Cavallone. You’re a weak piece of trash that’s only good for one thing.” He barked as he grabbed Squalo’s cock in a painful vice. The larger man could feel that it was still a little hard and sensitive, but it quickly deflated in his death grip. The fact that the swordsman couldn’t stifle the first desperately painful whimper made him madder on some level, but mentioning Dino was worse. He always had a way with Squalo that Xanxus didn’t; playful and easy. Without thinking he added, spitting in Squalo’s face, “I should have got rid of you in the very beginning. A whore from a nothing family”

Squalo clawed him sharply and yanked himself free out of Xanxus’ hand with such ferocity and speed that it almost startled him, and he had to wonder if he had burned him. He knew it hurt by the way Squalo sagged out of the bed, taking the blankets with him and pissing Xanxus off further. 

His dark eyes followed, watching the shark storm towards the door the best he could on trembling legs. Squalo opened the door, managing to spit a quick ‘ugly bastard’ out and pushing a pricey vase of a stand before slamming the door; Leaving behind him a satisfying shattering of porcelain and a dick-headed boss.

Unfortunately what Squalo couldn’t avoid was the rest of the Varia seeing him naked, save for some blankets, and their laughter following him all the way back to his room. “Bunch of hyena shits,” Squalo muttered as he slammed his door. 

It wasn’t funny to him.

____________________________________________________________

The whole Varia house was a flurry of activity. Maids hurried about, dusting and vacuuming while chefs prepared expensive meats and sweet desserts. Everyone except the actual Varia guardians themselves where preparing for one of their ‘family’ meetings, which consisted of the Vongola and Cavallone coming over to ‘discuss important matters’. What usually happened was more to do with getting drunk and one upping each and every story that spilled out.

Squalo and Xanxus were far from getting ready to entertain guests, paying no mind at all to the hustle and bustle. Instead, they were in Xanxus’ office arguing. It had been a few days since the bedroom incident, and there hadn’t been much time to cool off.

‘How can I even calm down when Xanxus is treating me like we don’t know each other?’ Squalo fumed, slamming his fists on the large wooden desk that his boss was currently seated behind. “Why the hell did you send me on that mission? Voi! A fucking infant could have completed this! Hell even Levi could’ve.” The silver haired guardian rubbed his temples, trying to settle down. Not that he really wanted to, but he also didn’t want to look weak and childish. “The guy was completely incompetent, basically unguarded. Why even waste my time?”

Xanxus kept on pretending to look over paperwork, his only response was a monotone “Because.” ‘Because I thought you would like an easy mission for a change. Because I didn’t want you to get hurt. Because I want you here.' Xanxus quickly banished those thoughts, putting the papers down and looking at his second in command. “I gave you a mission that even you could complete. I give trash trash missions.”

“You know what? You are such a--“Before Squalo was able to dig in he was interrupted by a timid knock on the door.

Sighing in exasperation he crossed the room in a few furious strides, opening the ornate door to find one of the maids bowed and nervous. “Um-uh, Master Xanxus? Master Squalo? The Vongola and Cavallone are here.” With that she bowed even lower and made her hasty exit down the hall.

Squalo just turned and glared at Xanxus before following in the direction of the maid. Xanxus sighed and strode out after him with more cockiness than he felt.

____________________________________________________________

“Ah, the ever lovely Varia!” A blonde haired, brown eyed man laughed as he and a few men entered the large foyer. “So nice of you to have us over! Love what you’ve done with the place.”

“I wouldn’t have you over if I could help it.” Xanxus remarked, eyeing down the young Cavallone. Xanxus didn’t like Dino, he was just like Tsuna; Soft, weak and clumsy. 

Not to mention good friends with Squalo, but what did he care?

Dino just laughed it off, not wishing to start anything with the scarred mafioso so early in the day, or at all really. He turned his attention towards the rain guardian instead. “How’s my favorite one handed man doing?” He smiled, as they began their march towards the dining room where the Vongola were currently waiting, and where they were to eat while discussing future plans. His arm found itself curling around slim but strong shoulders.

“Fuck off ugly horse.” Squalo shot back rather loudly and shrugging him off, causing Dino to laugh once again and clap a hand on Squalo’s shoulder instead. Although Squalo batted it off and gave Dino a decent punch in the ribs for good measure, the sight of anyone toughing the shark caused Xanxus’ temper to raise its head.

When they were all seated a low buzz of noise filled the room as the inhabitants began talking to whoever was beside them, which was unfortunate for Squalo who was in his usual spot beside Xanxus. By the time they had made it to table, the scarred Italian was fuming.

“Pass me the salt shit head,” Xanxus grumbled in between swigs of his whiskey, the amber hues reflecting in his eyes.

“Seriously? You can’t just ask me like a normal person asshole?” Squalo bite back, not in the mood for his boss’ crap. “Or I guess you’re just not in the mood for that shit.” He added mockingly.

“Did I offend the bel bocconcino? Whore.” Xanxus sneered, taking another sip of whiskey, rehashing their most recent fight with Squalo.

“You"re such idiot, you know that? You’re not going to get shit from me except a punch in the face voi.” Squalo hissed as he set he wine glass down rather harshly, causing some of its contents to slosh out. 

Xanxus just looked at him for a bit, which made Squalo grow even angrier; and when he noticed some of the others watching their argument he became somewhat embarrassed. He didn’t want anyone else in their personal business, not like this.

“Fine.” Xanxus said as he slowly reached for the shaker himself, relishing Squalo’s angry twisted expression. As he pulled his arm back he made sure to knock over his subordinate’s wine glass before causally began shaking salt onto his food.

Squalo shot back, knocking over his chair in his stupor.

The rain guardian stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds; his face and shirt dripping red wine onto the rest of him and joining the tiny puddle on the floor. However as soon as he heard Bel snigger his little snigger he lost it.

He whipped his plate at the prince, knocking food everywhere and once he turned his attention to Xanxus a second latter, the blonde thought better of retaliating.

“VOI! You piece of dog shit! I can’t even understand you! I spend my entire life doing nothing but serving you, even when you were frozen and none of us knew if you where ever going to wake up. I’ve given you everything that I have and all you seem to do is take what you want and throw the rest back in my face!” The shark screamed, as he threw his cutlery at Xanxus. 

“Shut up!” Xanxus yelled back just as wildly, getting angrier by the second. He didn’t like Squalo talking to him like this or what he was saying. Especially in front of other mafiosos.

“No! I don’t-“Squalo was cut off by a large scarred fist colliding with his temple and snapping his head to side. Pain exploded in the right side of face and head, and all he could see were stars and shocked faces spinning around.

Xanxus was just as surprised. Of course it wasn’t the first time he had hit Squalo, far from it, but he didn’t think he had ever hit him so hard. He watched as Squalo faltered for what felt like an eternity, catching the side of the heavy oak table to stay upright. 

When the smaller man was able to face him again, Xanxus was truly in shock, as he watched a tear slide its way down Squalo’s check before the shark could wipe it away. That was something he was sure he had never seen, something that would change them.

Squalo turned away from Xanxus trying to hide what he knew the other would see in his eyes and quickly strode towards the door. “Fuck you Xanxus.” Was quietly thrown behind him as he made his way out of the dining room. Out of the mansion. 

Out of Xanxus' life.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I originally posted on fanfiction.net March 25, 2012 but never finished the last couple chapters (I only managed the prologue +8 chapters). This never sat right with me as this was the only story I had ever posted, hoping that it would encourage me to finish if I had an audience lol I'm now determined to complete this piece over 7 years later as well as update what I have published. Wish me luck -_-
> 
> I will leave the original prologue up on ff in case anyone is curious.


End file.
